shooting_starz_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Jane Jones
Mary is one of the characters of the Shooting Starz Series and is a cheerleader and a "pun" master. Personality Mary is an carefree "pun" master, constantly saying puns everywhere. She is also a "fourth wall breaker", always complaining why she doesn't get drawn and not enough appearances in the series often, which leads to people giving her weird looks. Mary is an obnoxious but determined cheerleader who always makes puns, probably to make people happy, as she makes puns until a person laughs. Mary is also a cheerleader, but shes just doing it for fun, since shes always late for practice. But she is still pretty good at cheerleading, as she is very athletic and can somersault sometimes when cheerleading and during practice. Mary may look girly and the typical "fashion girl", but she's actually pretty lazy (but not as lazy as Rachel) and does cheerleading if bored. Appearance Mary has orange hair tied to pigtails with white ribbons, a curly ahoge on top of her head (like Sophia's) and brown eyes. She wears a white-and-black baseball tee and a pink skirt, black sneakers and white socks. When in School, She wears the normal female school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt, cream-colored sweater vest with a red ribbon, red skirt and brown loafers. While in cheerleading, She wears a yellow, dark blue and pink cheerleader outfit with a yellow star on it. She also uses yellow pom-poms, her hairtie being pom-poms also. Biography Mary Jane Jones was born in August 24 and lives with her family. When a child, Mary was a very stubborn and lazy kid, trying to go out of the house alone one time. Mary's puns was a mystery. It was really unknown why she started making jokes and puns, but some people are kinda enjoying her new hobby. She had a hobby of dancing and singing when she was a kid, making her parents though she was going to be a singer or dancer when she grows up. Mary also doesn't know what her dream job is gonna be, but she did said that she wanted to make people laugh when they're sad, angry, etc. Mary started cheerleading around high school, as she thinks that she might become a loner and be lazy forever, so she started cheerleading and pretty much enjoyed it. (but was still lazy and sometimes late at practice.) Relationships Sophia Main Article: Sophia Sophia enjoys Mary's puns, but gets a bit annoyed when she says puns often around her. Rachel Main Article: Rachel Mary frequently makes puns and jokes, especially at Rachel, probably to make her annoyed or happy. Rachel can get annoyed at her puns, but sometimes gives a little laugh at it. Abby Main Article: Abby Nothing much is known between them, but Abby and Mary once hung out and had a great time talking about various things. Annie Main Article: Annie Annie can get really annoyed at her puns and doesn't seem too amused at her puns, while Mary just constantly makes puns around her, even when Annie sometimes bumps into her. But Annie, in secret, kinda likes her puns and sometimes laughs to herself after Mary leaves. Kate Main Article: Kate Nothing much is known between them, but Mary tried giving her pun ideas, as Kate was kinda fond of puns and always laughs everytime, making Mary happy at succeeding in making Kate laugh. Ryan Main Article: Ryan Nothing much is known between them, but they had been seen having a nice conversation with each other and Mary cheering Ryan on when he battles other teams in basketball. Trivia * Mary bears a resemblance to Rival-chan/Osana Najimi. Category:Characters